labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachel Foster
}} Rachel Foster(Formerly Rachel Davenport) '''is the mother of Adam, Bree, Chase And Icarus Davenport as well as the Ex-Wife of Douglas Davenport. Background Rachel Foster was the head of an enemy company to Davenport Industries and when Rachel met Douglas, she described it as "Love At First Sight". Eventually Rachel and Douglas got married and had four kids, Adam, Bree, Chase and Icarus. When Rachel learned of what Douglas had planned for them, she took away Adam, Bree and Chase but was stopped by Victor Krane when she went to save Icarus. She later gave his Brother-In-Law, Donald Davenport the care of her children and erased her records so that it seemed like existed but promised to come back when they're older. During this 18 year period, it is assumed that she became a psychiatrist, implanted herself with bionics so that one day she could save Icarus and got re-engaged. 18 years later Rachel learned of the Davenport Bionic Academy and applied as the maid. While she got the job, Rachel promised Donald not to tell anyone who she is until she is ready. In the episode Momma Knows Best, Rachel reveals that she is Adam, Bree, Chase and Icarus's mother and that she obtained bionics. PersonalityCategory:CharactersCategory:Main charactersCategory:BionicCategory:Superhuman Rachel is caring person and tries fit in as the Lab Rats mother when she revealed it though she does show signs of awkwardness due to inexperience and signs of regret due to giving up her children. He also acts like a mother the Bionic Soldiers as they didnt't have a mother and tries to get them a lot more comfortable with her. Family Douglas Davenport The relationship between Rachel and Douglas is unknown as Rachel has refused to see Douglas since she left him, but after learning that Douglas become a good person, Rachel said she wishes to meet with Douglas again. Donald Davenport Rachel and Donald have a complex relationship as they were the owner of enemy companies but the start to become friends after Rachel and Douglas met and later married. Chase Davenport When Rachel arrived at the academy, she had to meet the mentors and other staff at the facility. While Adam, Bree, Chase And Icarus didn't notice anything, Rachel was in awe to see all her children but put her feelings aside and hid who she was. Before she told anyone who she was, Rachel would always correct Chase in which he would get annoyed as he didn't know she had Super Intelligence like him. After learning that Rachel was his mother, Chase became a lot more polite around her but couldn't see her as his mother. Bree Davenport When Rachel arrived at the academy, she had to meet the mentors and other staff at the facility. While Adam, Bree, Chase And Icarus didn't notice anything, Rachel was in awe to see all her children but put her feelings aside and hid who she was. Before she told anyone who she was, Rachel and Bree had a strong relationship but it broken briefly after she revealed that she was their mother. Bree became angry with Rachel and blamed her for giving up when she gave Donald her children but Rachel was later calm down Bree and she apologised for giving them up. Adam Davenport When Rachel arrived at the academy, she had to meet the mentors and other staff at the facility. While Adam, Bree, Chase And Icarus didn't notice anything, Rachel was in awe to see all her children but put her feelings aside and hid who she was. Before she told anyone who she was, Rachel and Adam had a shaky relationship as Adam would often hit on her but Rachel would always deny him and she would always try to show him that he needs to step up as the oldest and stop relying on others. After learning that Rachel was his mother, Adam stopped hitting on her but said that he finally knew where he got his good looks from While Rachel still tries to teach Adam to step up as the oldest so he can have others rely on him instead of the opposite but still has fun with him for example when she introduced her Pressurised Lung Capacity to Adam. Icarus Davenport When Rachel arrived at the academy, she had to meet the mentors and other staff at the facility. While Adam, Bree, Chase And Icarus didn't notice anything, Rachel was in awe to see all her children but put her feelings aside and hid who she was. Before she told anyone who she was, Rachel tried to get close to Icarus but Icarus kept closing her off since he knew who she was due to his identical memory but even after she told the truth, he still closed her off due to his mixed emotions. He did eventually open up to Rachel and they created a close relationship. Appearances Season 4 * New Addition * Jinx * Lightning Vs Ice * Momma Knows Best * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun * When Did You Meet? * His Shadow * Outsmarted * School Special * The Upgrade * Cheated * The Dictator, Mark Skliros * Rachel's Revenge Known Abilities * '''Super Speed: '''Rachel has Super Speed like her daughter and is rumoured that she's faster than Bree. * '''Super Agility: Rachel can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. * Vocal Manipulation: Like her daughter, Bree, Rachel can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. * Super Intelligence: Like her son, Chase, Rachel is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, law, circuitry and combat. * Force Field:'' Like her son, Chase, Rachel is capable of creating a shield to protect her and others. Rachel can also extend her force field to encompass other objects, but in this case it must stem from her hands. Her force field is purple. * '''Force Field Ball: '''She can shrink her force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. * '''Molecularkinesis:' Like Chase, Rachel can manipulate the molecules around an object. This allows her to move almost anything with his mind. * Plasma Grenades: '''Like her son, Adam, Rachel can shoot balls of electricity from her hands. * '''Laser Bow Generation: '''Like Chase, Rachel's fist can generate a laser bow that can shoot laser arrows when moving her finger back And is very useful for long-range combat. Rachel's bow is purple, * '''Heat Vision: Like her son, Adam, Rachel can produce heat rays that shoot from her eyes. He can apparently control the intensity. Her eyes turn purple immediately before using this power. She can fire extremely hot lasers, or flames from her eyes. * Pressurized Lung Capacity: Like Adam, Rachel has bionically enhanced muscles and naturally strong lungs that can let her blow a gale force super breath. * Electrokinesis: Similar to her son, Icarus, Rachel can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knock out anyone with bionics. Her electricity is purple. * Lightning Enhanced Fighting: '''Similar to Icarus, Rachel can improve her fighting by add electrokinesis to her kicks and punches. * '''Electro Disc: '''Like her son, Icarus, Rachel can create discs out of electricity and can shoot them at high speed. * '''Magnetism App: Like her son, Chase, Rachel can turn her hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects and can also use it to deflect metal. * Mathematical Analysis: Like Her son, Chase, Rachel can aim from a far distance. * Mental Database: '''Similar to Chase, Rachel possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, she can match things that she sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, paintings and people. * '''Levitation: Like Chase, Rachel can use the power of levitation to fly a little bit and pull people out traps. * Sonar Vision: Similar to Chase, Rachel has a GPS that can create a powerful sonar, to track objects under water. * '''Chip Interference App: '''Like Icarus, Rachel can temporarily turn off other people's bionic chips. Trivia * When talking to Sebastian, Rachel revealed that sometime during the 18 years she was missing, she was a psychiatrist. * She thought Chase was going to be a girl. * Instead of her own abilities, Rachel has a couple bionic abilities from each of her children, though most of her abilities are from Chase. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman